Cuando la Sombra Te Atrapa
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: ¿Y qué hacer cuando la sombra te atrapa? No eres tú en tus pensamientos más tristes, ni tampoco eres aquél el de la sonrisa sarcásticamente perfecta. En realidad eres aquella extraña mezcla entre los dos lados de la moneda; no ríes, pero no lloras...


Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Cuando la Sombra Te Atrapa<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

¿Y qué hacer cuando la sombra te atrapa? No eres tú en tus pensamientos más tristes, ni tampoco eres aquél el de la sonrisa sarcásticamente perfecta. En realidad eres aquella extraña mezcla entre los dos lados de la moneda; no ríes, pero no lloras.

Te sientas al final de la habitación en aquel rincón vacío de recuerdos. Miras sin mirar, respiras sin querer, caminas sin sentir… Los pensamientos buenos, malos y confusos te bombardean como ataque en medio de una guerra, no habrá tregua y lo sabes, hacía tiempo que esperabas aquello. Sin quererlo habías negado aquella reacción normal de tu cuerpo colapsando a diario en periodos pequeños en los que mentías que era nada.

Te refugiaste en el silencio de las conversaciones sin sentido omitiendo los detalles peligrosos y grotescos, ¿para qué mencionarlos si nadie va a escucharlos? Ahorraste las palabras que creías innecesarias para evitar la molestia de las personas a tu alrededor. Debías, de alguna manera, evitarles el sentimiento amargo de estar en el medio; siempre es mejor estar en uno de los dos lados, allí al menos uno gana, pero en el medio no tienes lugar, ambas partes te rechazan y sufres por cualquiera de las pérdidas.

Tu cuerpo se encoje lentamente intentando desaparecer en aquel rincón melancólico en el que no hay nada más que nada. De alguna manera el vacío de absorbe. Intentas gritar pero tu voz no desea brotar, deseas sonreír pero tus labios no encuentran la elasticidad para torcerse en el delicado gesto. Cierras los ojos intentando ver tu desaparecido interior. Te estás esfumando, lo sabes y no haces nada.

Un temblor estremece tu cuerpo, hace frío, tu piel lo demuestra. Abrazas tu cuerpo con fuerza y comienzas un lento vaivén intentado generar el calor del abrazo ajeno, ése que dicen te reconforta en un simple y breve gesto. Tu garganta se contrae evitando dejar brotar aquella canción de cuna que recuerdas o crees recordar, es suave y atrayente. En ligeros sollozos emites el sonido que sólo es expirado por tu nariz meciendo el sonido melodiosamente.

Sabes que hace frío y no tomas la decisión de arroparte, sabes que el cuarto está vacío, no hay nada, no hay nadie. Inspiras pesadamente intentando menguar el dolor que hay en tus pulmones, el oxígeno es necesario para vivir y, aunque tu cuerpo hace el proceso por mero reflejo, tu mente ordena evitar pensar en ello, te obligas a olvidar tus deseos de sobrevivir más primitivos.

El silencio se vuelve agonizante a cada minuto, tus oídos saben que necesitan escuchar algo porque, al igual que la respiración, sale por mero reflejo. Comienzas a estrellar en pequeños golpes tu cabeza contra el duro concreto, no duele, pero el sonido es gratificante. Sigues abrazándote, sigue haciendo frío, mas ya no hay silencio. Una parte de ti te dice que necesitas salir de esa habitación, la puerta está abierta. Abres los ojos por pequeños instantes, miras la puerta y te niegas a salir, es demasiado bueno estar dentro, no tienes que lidiar con nadie más, estás solo.

Intentas levantarte en un vano esfuerzo. Tu cuerpo está entumido después de estar tanto tiempo en tan incómoda postura. Tus piernas tienen esa sensación de hormigueo por la falta de circulación, tus brazos duelen por aquel abrazo tan rígido, tu cabeza se niega a detener los pequeños golpes que aún resuenan en la vacía habitación. La fuerza bruta de ha abandonado, no sabes con exactitud hace cuánto, pero sabes que no volverá. Tu voluntad ha colapsado y tienes la certeza de que está perdida para siempre.

Una voz dentro de ti grita por ayuda, sin embargo la callas con aquel golpeteo de tu cabeza contra la pared y aquella melodiosa canción infantil que aún tarareas cada vez en un ritmo más veloz y estresante. La puerta se mueve logrando un rechinido fastidioso, piensas lo gracioso que es compararlo con aquellas casas de terror en las películas en donde el protagonista es descuartizado lentamente mientras ve su sangre correr por los pasillos de aquella que fue su perfecta morada.

El aire se vuelve pesado y tu respiración se hace más lenta, sabes que ya no hay nada qué hacer, tus pulmones arden más que nunca, ya es tarde. Cierra la puerta porque el frío sigue acosándote. Levántate y cierra la puerta. Tomas fuerzas de lo último que te queda. Avanzas a pasos torpes y quedas frente a la puerta. Tus dedos son delgados, casi esqueléticos. Miras tus manos unos momentos antes de darte cuenta que su estructura no es lo que solía ser, ya no existen esas manos que lograban sostener las pesas del gimnasio, ni aquellas que no necesitaban un esfuerzo por un vaso.

Tus ojos sienten una picazón que ya conoces a la perfección. Sientes la tristeza llegar de nuevo, la melancolía y ese vacío que poco a poco te ha ido comiendo. Sabes que ya no hay nada, no hay nadie. Tomas la orilla de la puerta y con cuidado de no lastimar tu frágil cuerpo la cierras para luego colocar el seguro para que nadie más logre abrir esa barrera que te protege de estar en medio.

Caminas de regreso a tu rincón predilecto, así ha sido en las últimas semanas, en realidad desde hace mucho tiempo. Tomas tu asiento de nuevo. Ya no hay nada, ya no hay nadie, la sombra te ha atrapado. No hay luz, ni oscuridad, sólo está esa sombra que te ha ido cubriendo con el pasar del tiempo. Y supiste desde el principio que cuando esa sombra te atrapara sería el momento perfecto para tomar la decisión que te llevaría a estar de un solo lado.

La sombra te ha atrapado, te ha alcanzado… ¿Qué hacer? Toma la valiente decisión de estar de un solo lado. Tomas aquel artefacto que desde hace algún tiempo tienes como reliquia familiar. Siempre te preguntaste si funcionaba y hace una semana comprobaste que aún servía. La miras con desdén ahora que las lágrimas han cesado. Miras a un costado de donde estás sentado en tu rincón, allí está la nota que escribiste hace tiempo atrás, cuando todo comenzó.

Está todo listo. Prepárate, es momento de dejar de estar en medio. Revisas la carga, todo en orden, remueves el seguro, tomas la carta en tu mano derecha mientras la izquierda se posiciona, das un último vistazo a tus líneas de infante, la doblas ayudándote de tu regazo mientra la izquierda aún sostiene el revolver. Suspiras, cierras los ojos y colocas la carta de nuevo a un costado. Inhalas, exhalas, el momento llegó. Tomas el revolver, te apuntas a la sien izquierda y disparas.

El sonido del disparo dura unos segundos que son acompañados por los gritos de algunas personas. Ya no hace frío, ya no tienes esa sensación de vacío y en tu cabeza ya no tienes esa sensación de melancolía. Ahora tu cabeza, tu cuerpo y tu alma no sienten nada. En tu cabeza ahora sólo yace un hueco que se hizo camino hasta el final de la otra sien. En la pared está incrustada la gruesa bala de plomo en la pared que alguna vez fue de un blanco perfecto, pues ahora está salpicada con lo que creo son tus sesos y tu sangre.

Tocan la puerta con insistencia, está cerrada, tú la cerraste. El sonido comienza a ser molesto, creo que a ellos se les agotó la paciencia primero y han decidido derribar la puerta. Te miran, me ignoran. Corren hacia ti y se detienen horrorizados. Allí en el rincón está tu cuerpo, sin vida. Sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas, los tuyos ya las derramaron y ahora se secan. Te miro y sé que estoy desapareciendo, sin ti yo no vivo.

Luego de lo que me parece una eternidad llega una ambulancia, sólo llega para verificar lo que tú, yo y ahora ellos saben. Dejaste de estar en medio. Ahora estas en el lado de la muerte. Ya no vives, ni estás muerto en vida, ahora estás muerto y yo voy contigo. Gracias por darme vida, te acompañé y me acompañaste. Es momento de elegir un lado. Soy la sombra que creaste cuando aquella desesperación te derribó, compartimos la infancia juntos, los golpes duros y los momentos que parecían felices, me hablabas, te escuchaba, es momento de decir adiós.

Siento mi cuerpo inexistente desaparecer al tiempo que leen aquella nota que escribiste cuando nací…

_"Estoy en medio, estoy en la sombra, no hay luz, no hay oscuridad, estoy en medio, en la sombra. Mi cuerpo vivo con mi alma muerta. Respiro por mera inercia y camino porque parece sólo el destino. Estoy en medio, estoy en la sombra, estoy sólo con esta sombra… Aquí es donde decido que ya no hay más para mi destino"._

Recuerdo haberme reído por tu tonto intento de lírica, ahora me doy cuenta que estabas en medio, estabas en la sombra, ahora ya no hay lados, ya no estás en medio y ya no hay sombra, hemos desaparecido…

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!<p>

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
